Giving The Devil Her Due Veronica Mars
by blackberriesandhoney
Summary: The first time Lamb holds Veronica in his arms isn't how he imagined it. DoVe


**Giving the Devil His Due (Veronica Mars)**

**Pairing: Veronica/Lamb**

**Summary: The first time Lamb holds Veronica in his arms isn't how he imagined it. DoVe**

**Rating: T**

**OOOO**

Mars looked completely inappropriate. Hadn't anyone told her that this was a wedding-not a brothel. He couldn't help but look at her though.

She looked good for the little pain-in-the-ass she was. She looked older. She looked like she knew what she was doing.

She didn't of course know what she was doing. As men flirted with her, he could see the faltering in her eyes. Her grin held true, but her eyes gave her away to Lamb.

The guys she was talking to were complete sleezes. Don knew, because he too used to be that way, but then he became the sheriff, and he tried to class up his act.

Mars might talk a big game, but he knew that it was all just an act.

She was out of her league if she actually thought that those guys would accept a coy wink and some witty banter-they were the all or nothing type. She was just a tease, and that was going to hurt her if something didn't get her out of conversation with those three.

Don groaned, he shouldn't do anything. If she wants to play in the big kid pool, who is he to try and stop her?

When the one on the right ran his hand down Veronica's arm, the look of disgust on her face, he knew he'd have to save her ass.

He saw the relief in her eyes as he wound an arm around her and said, "Hey, baby, finished talking to Jim, ready to dance?"

He was getting to much inner pleasure from the feel of her exposed back on his hand. He caressed it slightly, and she stiffened.

She played the part as she grinned and turned her eyes on him, "Of course, darling."

He rushed her onto the dance floor without either of them saying another word to her skeezy suitors.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He murmured into her ear as he pulled her close as a slow song started.

"I didn't think they'd-" She replied before he cut her off with a scoff.

"You didn't think, that's all there is to it." He tightened his hold on her waist as he felt her try and move.

"Let me go, Lamb." She looked directly into his eyes, that former insecurity gone, and a playfulness there instead.

He smiled.

He should be the one she was afraid of, he held the upper hand in this relationship-as good as Veronica thought she was, he had more practice at adult relationships than she was.

"Let me go." She repeated.

Instead, he ran his hands up her dress until they reached the bare skin of her back.

The dress didn't cover much, and he knew it was for his benefit. She had asked him if he was going to Sack's wedding, which was a dumb excuse to talk to him. Sacks was his deputy, of course he would be going to his wedding. How Sacks had bagged himself an '09er, Lamb and Veronica both couldn't guess, but almost all of the adult population of Neptune was there.

It was a lavish affair, and Lamb looked great. Mars had been looking at him all night.

He had been looking back, but that wasn't the point.

Her skin was warm, and she let out a soft-almost-unheard sigh.

"You wanna blow this joint?" He whispered into her ear.

"No." She sighed and leaned slightly more into him, "Besides you have a best man speech to give."

The music wasn't what he usually listened to. He hadn't been giving it much attention, but holding Veronica Mars in his arms, the words seemed to surround him. He would remember the song for years, until the words became second nature, and he hummed the melody as he worked.

_Say it isn't so_

_How she easily come, how she easy go_

_Please don't tell her that_

'_Cause she don't really need to know_

_That I'm crazy like the rest of us_

_And I'm crazier when I'm next to her_

Veronica smelt like vanilla and cinnamon. He never thought that she'd wear perfume. Or that her scent would burn his nose and ruin him for baked goods. A cinnamon roll would instantly conjure the blonde's face in his mind.

She was almost meshed into him, they were moving so slowly, while being so close together.

"Deputy." She muttered and giggled.

He wanted to say something but he just continued swaying as she moved her hands over his shoulders.

This wasn't the end of something, but it felt like it was going to be to him. It was the end of seeing Mars as an enemy. They would never go back from this moment, because he had saved her-had held her.

He had imagined that one day they'd hook up, it would be hard-fast-excellent. He never thought he would be holding her against him at his co-worker's wedding, not wanting the moment to end.

He was.

_Because I'm crazy like the rest of us_

_But I'm crazier when I'm next to her_

_And it's amazing how she's so self-assured_

_But I know she'd hate me if she knew my words_

_Do I hurt anymore_

_Do I hurt, well_

_I don't_

_I don't _

_I don't _

_**Fin**_

**AN: dediablo2014 is coming soon week! woo! woo! my favorite holiday week!**

**Review. **


End file.
